


Warm (From the Inside)

by Sethrine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Other, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: You wake up to a very pleasant feeling.





	Warm (From the Inside)

**Author's Note:**

> Some lovely friends over on discord were discussing a kink many hadn't heard of before. Thus, the inspiration.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!!

Waking up felt comfortably hazy, almost difficult with how slowly you came to consciousness. Finally opening your eyes alerted you to the barely-there grey light of a cool autumn morning peeking through the curtain, still too dark to be awake on a weekend, and definitely much too early, considering the night you'd had with Dante.

Intent on going back to sleep, you closed your eyes and shifted back into the comfortable warmth of your boyfriend-

-only to let out a broken, breathy moan at the motion.

Your eyes fluttered open in confusion as you began to register the warm feeling within you, anticipation tingling throughout your body and causing your fingers to twitch against the sheets.

From behind, Dante shifted closer, arms pulling you more snuggly against his bare body. It was then that you became aware of what you were feeling, back side flush against Dante's hips and the all too familiar sensation of being _ full _.

A confused, almost distressed sound left your lips at the simmering tingle of pleasure making itself known beneath your skin, alighting your nerves slowly with its warmth.

“Sorry,” Dante spoke against your neck, his voice quiet and raspy from sleep, “just needed the contact.”

His lips dragged slow, lazy kisses along your skin, teeth grazing the juncture of your neck and shoulder over dark marks he'd left only hours ago before soothing over them again with an open-mouthed smooch. His arm shifted until he was able to press the full expanse of his hand against your upper abdomen, palm hot to the touch.

Tiny hums and breathy sounds escaped you as Dante continued his gentle, teasing kisses. Through the haze of your slowly mounting desire, however, you began to notice that Dante wasn’t moving. In fact, he hadn’t made a single motion to rock against you, to shift you onto your stomach and take you from behind, as he liked to do when he was in such a mood as he was the night previous. Even the heat of his hand hadn’t strayed any higher or lower, merely remained plastered to your stomach as his thumb stroked against your skin in a gentle fashion.

You were suddenly aware of what he was doing, and the idea alone had your breaths a little more airy and caused you to clench around him, earning a low groan from the devilish man.

“D-Dante,” you managed to murmur out. Doing so earned a couple taps from his thumb; he was listening, but was reluctant to move from his attention against your neck.

Your fingers flexed against the bedsheets at the notion.

“H-how long?”

He was quiet for a long moment as he continued his gentle, unassuming ministrations, humming in thought as he finally paused to answer.

“Maybe half an hour?”

“And you didn't-?”

“Like I said, just needed the contact.” Dante gave a little sigh as he leaned in and placed a kiss to your cheek. “Feels nice.”

You shifted almost reflexively back into him, gasping at the tiny movement. Dante was quick to steady you with that damnably warm hand of his still flush against your front, shushing you gently with a quiet chuckle.

“Easy, tiger. There's no obligation. I put you through the ropes, earlier-"

“_Literally_,” you managed to gasp out playfully, earning a husky chuckle from Dante.

“All I’m saying is, if you’re trying to please me, I’m plenty satisfied as-is. I just…wanted to be close to you.”

The admission was soft, as if he were almost embarrassed to admit such a thing. It was incredibly sweet, and the intimacy of the moment wasn’t lost on you, in the least-

But you were worked up, even from such little action, body still pleasantly aching from hours earlier and reacting to having Dante inside you for so long. His willpower in such moments was truly inspiring, but you were weak and, apparently, much more needy than you gave yourself credit.

The huffing chuckle against your ear was a promising sign.

“I take it that you're not, though?”

You whined softly while bashfully hiding your face against the pillow, fingers clenching the sheets tightly in needy embarrassment.

“It's just…it's just a reaction, you don't h-have to do anything,” you managed, doing your best to calm yourself with deep, steady breaths. “Just give me a minute to calm down.”

You continued to take deep breaths, willing yourself to relax once again. It was hard to do, given how worked up you had gotten over such a short period of time being awake, but you were managing relatively well.

Dante's hand shifted rather suddenly, however, sliding lower and lower until-

_ “D-Dante!” _

“And what kind of man would I be,” he murmured huskily against your ear, “if I didn’t take care of your needs, too?”

You keened high in your throat at the attention, hand shooting back to grab at the back of Dante's neck. You attempted to move against him, but the iron hold of his arm against you as well as his legs locking yours in place kept you flush against his body, that devilish hand working you to your quickly approaching orgasm.

“Da-_ ah _ ! Ple- oh, _ please _,” you gasped out, fingers struggling to find purchase on the bedding, within the soft strands of his hair, wherever you were able to grasp as that pleasurable tingled within climbed higher and higher.

Just as you were at the peak, Dante sent you over the edge by sharply thrusting forward, continuing the motion through your release as you shouted your praise. He stilled by sliding home completely inside you, petting over your lower abdomen as your body trembled in aftershock.

“Mm, that was nice,” Dante mumbled as he made to kiss at your shoulder and neck once more, enjoying the way you shook in his hold.

You couldn’t help but chuckle at the absurdity of the moment, slapping the arm that was once again around you, but leaning back into him tiredly, all the same.

Maybe you could actually get some more sleep in before your body registered Dante was still inside you…or before Dante wanted more than just the comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> As always, see ya around!


End file.
